1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for combining two-dimensional (2D) images with a three-dimensional (3D) model, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying a plurality of 2D images and a 3D model by adjusting degrees of transparency of the 2D images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic devices transmit an ultrasound signal to a predetermined portion in the interior of a subject's body from a surface of the subject's body and obtain an image of blood flow or a cross-section of a soft tissue by using information of the ultrasound signal reflected from the predetermined portion.
Ultrasound diagnostic devices have advantages in that they have a small design and low costs and may display images in real time. Also, since ultrasound diagnostic devices have high safety because they have no risk of X-ray radiation, ultrasound diagnostic devices are widely used along with other image diagnostic devices such as X-ray diagnostic devices, computerized tomography (CT) scanners, magnetic resonance imaging devices, and nuclear medicine diagnostic devices.
If ultrasound diagnostic devices may generate a three-dimensional (3D) model by using a plurality of two-dimensional (2D) images and display both the 3D model and the 2D images, a structure, an operation, and so on of a subject may be able to be easily determined.